Will of The Heart
by mikotomisaka1422
Summary: Its a story about when Lissana will save Natsu
1. It Will Rain

It Will Rain

It's almost afternoon Natsu was sitting under the cherry tree when Lissana approach him.

Hey Nastu can I ask you a question.

Sure thing Lissana, what is it?

What did you felt when you thought that I was dead?

Natsu only stood there in silent before facing Lissana and hugged her tight and said You can't imagine how much I've miss you Lissana, the thought of not seeing you again, for the first time in my life I felt weak. Even when Igneel left me I never felt sadness like that.

I'm sorry if made you suffer like that Natsu.

It's not your fault Lissana, if only I was stronger that time.

Don't blame yourself Natsu.

Hey Lissana can I ask you a favour. Said Natsu before letting go of her and lean to her ear and whispered, can you go to our house I have something very important to tell you.

Lissana was a bit confused when she remembered that she and Natsu build a small house when they were just kids. Sure Natsu I'll be there.

After that the two parted.

A few hours have passed all the members of the guild was sleeping when, Lissana sneak out of her room and meet up with Natsu. A few minutes have passed she reach a hill where a small hut was standing. Then she remembered the happy memories she had with Nastu, she was about to cry when she heard a very familiar voice.

I'm sorry I kept you waiting.

You know Nastu if you're going to ask a girl on a date be sure that you're not going to be late, Said Lissana while standing there looking a little annoyed.

I'm sorry if I'm late Lissana I have to wait until Happy went to sleep, Said Natsu while scratching that back of his head.

I forgive you, said Lissana while laughing. So what is this very important thing you have to tell me Nastu.

Lissana I want to tell you that "I LOVE YOU" I love you Lissana Strauss. This are the words that I never had the guts tell you, I was planning to tell you when you come back from that mission but that incident happened and when we were at Tenrou Island when Acnologia attack the island. Every time I muster up the courage to tell you this something disastrous will happen, but now I'm sure that nothing wrong will happen.

Lissana was shock at the same time happy because those are the words that she wanted to hear from him ever since the day they met. Tear come flowing down her blue eye tears that indicate that she was happy.

Natsu you such an IDIOT you know that, said Lissana while smiling.

After hearing that Nastu planted a passionate kiss on her lips and Lissana was not surprise at all its like she was waiting for that moment. At the time they're lips parted snow started to fall from the heavens.

Hey Natsu I think even the skies are celebrating with us.

At that moment they were very happy it's like all that happened in the past was all a dream and the present is all that matter.

Do you want to go back to the Guild it getting late, said Natsu while embracing her from behind.

Sure if you walk me to my room, said Lissana while smiling.

Natsu and Lissana was walking together side by side strolling around town unlit they reach the Guild, Natsu then escorted Lissana to her room and planting a swift kiss before beading her good night and went to his own room.

In the morning Lucy had notice that Natsu was not with them at the table.

Hey Gray do you know where Natsu is?

Natsu is a grown man he can handle himself.

You didn't answer my question you idiot! , well do you know where he is or not.

No. and why the hell are you asking me if for I'm not his freaking babysitter or something.

Fine I'll go find him myself.

Good luck finding him Lucy.

Shut up and wear your shirt you pervert.

Lucy spends the whole morning looking for Natsu, when she saw Lissana talking to Mira.

Hey Lissana do you know where Nastu is? I can't find him anywhere.

Have tried his room? Said Lissana while pointing to Nastu's room

Well no I haven't, but I don't think his still sleeping.

I think you should give it a try it may surprise you, said Lissana while chuckling.

Sure if you insist.

Lucy was about to knock the when it suddenly open and revealing a happy looking Natsu that she haven't seen before.

Ohh! Good Morning Lucy.

Morning to you too Natsu, said Lucy with a confuse expression.

You look happy today.

There is no reason for me not to be happy, said Natsu while heading to the table to eat his breakfast.

Did something happened to you last night that?

Before Natsu can answer Lucy's question Master Makarov made a very important announcement making all the members of Fairytail to celebrate like crazy.

The magic council had approved us to have our old building back.

That is good news Gramps, said Natsu while biting a piece of ham.

We can return this noon; pack up your entire thing my children were going back to our home.

The entire members of Fiarytail celebrated from the good news they have heard, everybody was toasting there cup, even the late Master, Master Mavis was happy after hearing that wonderful news.

That is something to celebrate about. Before Lucy can finish her sentence Natsu was gone like the food that was on his plate.

Lucy just placed her head to her left palm and let it rest there. She was looking a bit space out because of what she notices about Nastu. Then suddenly she snaps out of her deep thoughts because of her best friend Levi McGarden

Hey Lucy you look very serious this early in the morning.

Oh it's nothing Levi.

Maybe you don't have enough money to pay your rent again don't you, said Levi while trying to have a conversation with Lucy.

No that's not it Levi, I was just thinking about Natsu.

Ohhh. You were thinking about Natsu.

It's not that Levi you're thinking it the wrong way, how about you and Gajeel.

Let's not talk about Gajeel were talking about Natsu here.

Natsu's acting unNatsu like.

What do you mean by that Lucy? Said Levi looking a little confuses.

Nah just forget I said anything.

I you say so Lucy.

It was about time to move back to the old Guild building when the members of Blue Pegasus had arrived namely Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, and Eve with a very huge cart.

We heard from Master our Master Bob that you were going back to your old Guild building so we ask Master if we can help you move, said Hibiki.

Yes the power of the perfume of friendship and love, men, said Ichiya while dancing strangely.

After a few hours the members of Fairytail was back to their original Guild house everyone celebrated like crazy just like before even if there were only few members left. The party continued until dawn and everybody was sleeping on the floor the only one who was Natsu and Lissana.

Natsu can I ask you a favour.

Sure Lissana. What is it?

Can you sleep in my room tonight?

Why? Are Mira and Elfman Out?

Yes they said that they were going to buy some supplies and they will be arriving tomorrow so I feel a little bit lonely sleeping alone, if you don't want to I won't force to.

Sure if it is okay to you, besides Happy I already sleeping so no worries.

Hey Lissana where's Elfman's bed?

Ohh sorry Natsu brother don't sleep on a bed he sleeps on the floor because true men sleeps on the floor that's what he always say.

So where does Mira sleeps?

Sister and I sleep at the same bed. If you want we can sleep together at the same bed, said Lissana while trying to hide a blush but Natsu notice it because of her snow white skin.

Are you sure it's okay I can always sleep on the floor.

Yes I'm sure this bed is very big for just one person.

If you say so, after a few thoughts Natsu lay on the bed facing Lissana.

You know what Natsu. I always prefer the earthland Natsu than the Edolas Natsu.

And why's that?

Because you're a lot cuter that he is when you are embarrass.

I never get embarrass!

So why is your face red?

It's hot in here that's why.

So the mighty salamander, the fire dragon slayer actually feels heat.

Natsu's face turns redder that before.

Why can't I win a single argument against you? said, Natsu while trying hiding his embarrassed face.

It's a talent, said Lissana while laughing at Natsu.

Before Lissana can react Natsu has planted a swift kiss on her lips and turn red immediately. So who has talent know? said Natsu while laughing at a pouting Lissana.

You're such a cheater you know that, said Lissana before kissing him back by surprise.

Natsu didn't mind It anyway because he was with the girl who he loves very much.

I know your tired from moving so go to sleep first I'll just drink some water, said Natsu while cupping Lissana's cheeks.

Be sure not to get lost Natsu.

Now you're just insulting me you know that.

Sorry I can't help myself.

I'll be back my little Neko.

After hearing that Lissana's face turned very red like an apple.

Idiots don't say such embarrassing thing, said Lissana while trying to hide her red face.

I can't help it you know, because you look so beautiful and cute, said Natsu before exiting the room to get his cup of water.

15 minutes have pass before Natsu returned and notice that Lissana was looking at him a little bit pissed because he took a very long time just to get some water.

Hey why do you look so angry?

What took you so long?

Sorry I was a little bit hungry so I made myself something to eat, sorry if I made you worry. And beside didn't I promise you that I'll be sleeping with you tonight so stop pouting my little Neko.

I'm not pouting, said Lissana while trying to ignore Natsu.

Ok if you're going ignore me like that I'm going to do this.

After saying that Natsu hug Lissana from behind and whisper to ear, I'm sorry if I didn't come sooner can you forgive me my cute little Neko.

After hearing such words the only thing that Lissana can do was blush.

Without second thought Natsu kiss her after the hug. Then Lissana turned redder than before because of that unexpected kiss from her very corny but romantic boyfriend. After that short romantic scene, Lissana was the only one can't sleep because she thinking about what happened earlier, she was thnking how romantic Natsu was, how he makes her worries go away, how he makes her happy, after a few deep thoughts she fell asleep without her noticing.

Nastu wake up just after Lissana fell asleep he was thinking how cute Lissana when she was sleeping, then he fix her hair so that he can see her face better and said I will always be here to protect and love you Lissana and I will never leave your side or make cry that's how much I love you Lissana. After saying those words he kiss her forehead and went back to sleep while hugging Lissana like he was protecting her.

Both Lissana and Natsu were suddenly woken up by a very loud scream in front of the door. They were shock when they saw a very shocked Mira and Elfman.

Good morning Mira and Elfman how was your mission.

Stop shitting with me Natsu what did you do to my little sister, said by a very piss Elfman.

I slept with her, why?

You damn bastard! I'm going to kill for that.

What is the meaning of this Lissana? What is Natsu doing in our room?

I've ask him to accompany to bed last night.

And why did you do that?

Because elder sister me and Natsu are in a relationship.

What did you say!?

Meanwhile Elfman is still chasing after Natsu in the hall of the guild to the second floor even at the kitchen.

What the hell are you doing Elfman.

You have defiled my sister you damn bustard.

Defiled my ass stop shitting with me I didn't do anything to hurt her.

Liar! We saw it with our own eye you were cuddling with her while you sleep.

With all the noise that is happening half of the Guild member including the Master was awaken.

What with all this noise it's so early, said Gray while stretching his arms. Hey Erza do you know what's happening here?

I think Elfman is chasing Natsu.

What! What's the reason for that?

I don't know the details Gray but for some reason Elfman was shouting "you defiled my sister".

After few moments of silence both Erza and Gray figure out what "you defiled my sister" means and all Gray can do was laugh while Erza was felling embarrass because she remember Jellal and the thought of Jellal making love with her made her face scarlet as her hair at that same time Mystogan who was impersonated by Jellal appeared and Erza's face more red.

Hey Gray did you see Erza? Asked Jellal.

Yeah she's right here.

Where? I don't see her.

She was here a minute ago.

Oh I see, I'll go and find her then, said Jellal before leaving.

Elfman was still chasing after Natsu when Lissana jump in front of him and explain everything to Mira and Elfman that she and Natsu were in a relationship.

I sorry sister if I didn't tell you sooner.

No it's ok Lissana, but the only thing that I'm worried about is Elfman.

Lissana I forbid you to have a boyfriend, said Elfman while still looking very piss.

Why is the brother, do you hate Natsu.

It's not that I hate Natsu Lissana, it's because you're too young and Natsu is a magnet for trouble.

If thing of me like that Elfman how about lets settle this in a fight, if I win you will approve of our love.

Now you're treating my sister as a trophy.

No, that's how I love Lissana I will do anything just to make her happy I will burn away all her problems and sadness.

A accept your challenge Natsu, this afternoon I will wait for you at the riverbank.

A few hours have pass Natsu was heading at the riverbank with happy when they saw Master Makarov and Laxus.

Natsu before you go face Elfman me and Laxus must speak to you, said Master in a serious tone.

What's the problem Gramps?

As a Master and father of this Guild I must asked you this question. Are you serious about your relationship with Lissana?

Natsu faced Master Makarov and said, Gramps I've beaten Jellal, Laxus, Master Zero, the oracion seis, and the twin dragon of sabertooth but this battle with Elfman is going to be my most important fight in my life because my love for Lissana is on the line.

Hey Gramps I think we should let him pass now, said Laxus with a weird looking grin on his face.

What are you saying Laxus are you stupid or something?

Gramps can't you notice something different about Natsu, said Laxus while facing Master Makarov.

What do you mean boy.

Then Master look at Natsu and notice a strange aura was coming out of Natsu then Master quickly step aside so that Natsu can pass.

Natsu were letting you pass.

Thanks Gramps.

After Natsu was out of site Master faces Laxus and said, Laxus that aura it was.

Yes Gramps it was the-

Before Laxus can finish sentence a familiar voice continued it for him.

The will of the heart, that boy has obtained the will of the heart.

Master Mavis! What are you doing here?


	2. The Will of the heart

**The Will of the Heart**

Master Mavis what are you doing here?

"I'm just watching over my children's", said Master Mavis before continuing the will of the heart.

"How did Natsu obtain the kind of magic?" Ask Laxus curiously.

"The Will of the Heart is one of the Guilds forgotten magic because it's a form of ancient magic like Dragon slaying magic but more pure, It's a form of creation magic that enhance the power of the spell but only pure Fairy wizard can awaken it. From example Natsu, his love for Lissana awakened the will of the heart.

"But first master what if he uses that power to finish Elfman?" Ask Master Makarov with a worried look in his face.

"Don't worry third Master you can only use will of the heart to people who don't bare the mark of FairyTail. "

"But why is it forgotten?" ask Laxus.

"It's because at that time Fairy wizards were not that pure, the only one who has the potential was the second master, Master Purehito, but he uses his knowledge in mastering dark magic and destroying FairyTail."

Meanwhile in the wood a large amount of dark magic was lingering around without anyone noticing.

"Finally I found a suitable subject to." said by a mysterious voice before disappearing in the darkness.

In the middle of the forest all the members of Fairytail were there to watch the fight.

"Are you really sure about you feeling for him Lissna?" ask Mira Jane while looking at Lissana.

Lissana looked at Mira and said. "You know sister in the years that I spent in Edolas, Natsu was the only guy that I only think about and how much I missed"

"So that means you never miss me Lissana?" said Elfman sarcastically.

"Sure I did brother, when I was in Edolas your doubles take care of me like I was they're Lissana."

"But Lissana this is earth land you're not in Edolas anymore."

"I know that brother but." Elfman cut Lissana of before she can finish her sentence.

"Do you know how much I suffered when that accident happened?"

"And I don't blame you for that brother, but…"

"We can continue this talk later."

"And why is that brother?"

"It's because my opponent is already."

"Natsu is already here?"

"I'm sorry if for being late for our match Elfman"

"The only thing that is important here is that you didn't chicken out"

Just before the two men start their battle a huge cloud of dust of darkness suddenly appear and surprise everyone that was there, and when the smoke clears a mysterious guy was standing in front of Natsu and Elfman.

"What was that explosion?" said Master Makarov looking more worried.

"It's not from any of our members; I can sense someone more powerful" said Master Mavis.

"Let's just hurry see what's going on"

"I will not allow you to pass. Dark Matter!"

"Laxus and Third Master move out of the way!"

"Show your shelf coward."

"It's been a while Makarov."

"You're Jose from Phantom lords."

"So his the guild Master who attack my guild before Third?"

"Yes first, but he looks different from before."

"So this is the first master of FairyTail, how interesting to see her here Makarov." said Jose sadistically.

"How can you see Master Mavis? Only members who bare the symbol of Fairytail can see her."

"I'm not the Jose that you knew before Makarov, the Jose is dead together with his Guild now I am reborn much more powerful, powerful to see ever the spirits that dwells here on our realm."

Master Mavis asks Jose. "Who gave you this power?"

"This power is a gift from my Master."

"What are you talking about Jose?" ask Makarov rather confuse.

"When my guild was destroyed by your all of my members left and my position as one of the 10 wizard saints was taken away from me, then one day a powerful man came to see me and ask me to join his guild in exchange for power."

"Who is this Master of yours?"

"His name is Master Az…" before Jose can finish another familiar voice caught the attention of both Laxus and Makarov.

"You talk too much Jose."

"What are you doing with Jose? Ivan!"

"What the hell is going on father?"

"Jose and I were sent here to buy our Master some time to get the final ingredient to finish his plans."

"What do you mean by buy some time and what is this plan of his?"

"Let me tell you this father the next time you see us it will be a rescue mission."

"Both of you hurry up and go to where the fight is."

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest were the explosion occurs all of the members of Fairytail were down including Erza and Jellal as Mystogan, the only ones who were standing was Natsu, Lissana, Mira, and Elfman.

"So this is the members of the mighty Fairytail what a waste of my time"

"Who the hell is this guy?" said Elfman while panting.

"An insect like you has no right to know a name of a God."

"My only interest here is you Natsu Dragneel."

"What do you want from me?"

"Come with me without question and I will let your comrades live."

"In your fucking dream dumbass. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"Do you really understand the situation you're in right now boy?"

With one hand the mysterious man stop Natsu's attack without moving a single step and toss Natsu like a piece of trash and face him.

"Do you see the difference between our powers boy you have no hopes of winning against me."

"Wanna bet." said Natsu while trying to stand with one knee on the ground.

Before Natsu can stand properly the guy disappear.

"Boy where are you looking I'm right here."

When Natsu turn around he saw the guy holding Lissana by her neck while facing right in front of him.

"You let go her or I'll burn you alive." said Natsu furiously.

"You come with me or else I'll snap her neck like a toothpick."

"Don't do it Natsu just forget about Me." said Lissana while struggling to breath

"You've got guts woman for that I'll give you this." Without second thought he broke Lissanas arm like it was a nothing.

"I'm going to kill you." with only rage in his mind Natsu charge without thinking and was blown away with only a flick of the guys finger.

"This game is taking too long if you don't make up your mind I'll stab this woman in the heart."

"In the count of three and you don't stand down she will die."

"You wouldn't dare."

"1."

"Don't listen to him Natsu."

"2."

"Stop it!"

"3"

Without hesitation the mysterious man trust his arm through Lissanas chest, and throw her lifeless body in front of Natsu. With that sight Natsu's knees was growing weaker by the second and before he knew it all his strength was gone and the man said "My name in Azazel" before he fell unconscious.


	3. The Flames of Life

**The Flames of Life**

After Natsu was knock unconscious, Azazel walk in front of him with his surprise he saw Natsu was holding Lissanas cold hands.

"What a foolish boy, he never realizes that the girl that I killed in front of him was just an illusion." said Azazel while looking at him.

"What Happened here?" said Lissana while trying to remember what happened and then she saw Azazel carrying Natsu on his back and stop in front of her and said, "Woman if you truly love this boy you will meet me in this place without any question.

"Do you really think that you can succeed in you plan."

"You really don't know who you're dealing with woman; I am The Demon God Azazel."

Lissana was speechless because just hearing "Demon God" made her whole body shiver in fear to top that Azazel eye was like a dark abyss that suck any soul in it, she felt weak and hopeless.

"So you manage to nullify my spell, Satan's incarnate."

When Lissana look back to who was Azazel was talking with, to her surprise it was no other than her sister Mira Jane.

"Don't you dare call me that; I am no longer that person that you speak of."

"Ah yes, in this world you are address as Mira the Demon."

"Sister what is he talking about?"

"Lissana, there is a reason why I'm the only one in our family who can use forbidden magic."

"It's because Lucifer the fallen angle gave some of his magic power to your sister before she was an infant."

Lissana was shock to hear that story from her sister but even more shock when Azazel knew all about this.

"Sister why does Azazel know about you're past."

"Let answer that question for you woman, it's because I can sense Lucifer's magic power in her body."

"What are you planning Azazel?"

"I'm going to resurrect my brothers and sisters, in order to do that I need the power of a god slayer."

"Then I guess you've got the wrong guy Azazel, Natsu Dragneel is Dragon Slayer."

"You are so naïve woman, Nastsu Dragneel defeated and ate the flames of the God slayer Zancrow who was killed by Zeref."

"Then Natsu is a Thunder flame Dragon God Slayer." said Happy jokingly.

"This is not the time to joke around happy." said Lissana angrily.

"So what do you intend on doing with Natsu?"

"I'm going to suck all his magic power together with Zancrow's magic."

"That means you're going to kill him." said Mira.

"If you put it that, YES I'm going to kill him." answered by Azazel.

"No! You can't do that please." said Lissana while pleading for Natsu's life.

"Stop pleading Lissana, do you think Natsu want to see you in like that?"

"But sister we can't defeat him."

"Who said that Lissana?"

"Huh?"

"I will get Natsu back for you so wipe your tears away Lissana."

With that said Mira transform to Mira the Demon and release her Halphas form. "Get ready Azazel, I will come for you and force you to return Natsu and I will crush that stupid face of yours."

"You already know the outcome."

When Mira was about to attack Azazel release an incredibly strong amount of magic that stop Mira on her tracks.

"What is this? I can't move my body."

"I'm just releasing some extra magic power and now you can't even move your body how pathetic, your no match for even with your combine powers."

Out of nowhere a lightning bolt struck Azazel on the back but with no such luck he was not even affect by it.

When Azazel look at the direction where the lightning came from he saw a very familiar face. "So you did you came here to fight me Mavis?"

"No I will let my children take you on Azazel."

All of them was shock because the first master know their enemy that they.

"Master Mavis how do you know him?" ask Makarov while looking shock like everyone else.

"Let me answer for you Mavis, I was one of their enemies when she was alive together with.."

"Shut the fuck up." said Natsu while tryong to break free from Azazel's hold.

"You can't see the position you're in right boy."

"Don't you remember what I did to that woman earlier? I'll kill them all if you won't cooperate with me."

"Don't listen to him Natsu I'm here he did not kill me!" said Lissana but for some reason Natsu can't hear her. "What's going on, why can't he hear me?"

"I think Azazel put a spell on Natsu to really think that you're really dead Lissana." said Mira

"This can't be, this means I can't do anything for Natsu?"

"I'll give you a choice boy come with me without any fuss and I'll let your friends live or I'll kill them before you come with me, It your choice."

Suddenly the image of Lissana's dead image flooded Natsu's head and made him weak again and said to Azazel. "I'll go with you just don't hurt my friends."

"Wise choice boy." Before living Azazel look at Lissana and talk to her telepathically and said "Remember where we will meet." after saying that Azazel vanish without any trace.

When Azazel arrive at his hideout he then put Natsu on a strange looking altar, the altar looks the tablet that shows the Dragon king like the carvings in the ruins that shows the eclipse project.

"Soon this world will be ours again and now no one can stand up against our power." said Azazel before laughing sadistically.

Meanwhile in the FairyTail Guild all of them was worried about Natsu especially Lissana, even Erza and Gray was worried because even both of them was knock out earlier.

"Master Mavis how did Azazel know you?"

"Like what Azazel told you all he was once are enemy when I was alive."

"Who was the other one?" ask Laxus with curiosity.

"I think that it's the right time to tell you this, the other one that Azazel was talking about was a Dragon named Igneel, Natsu's father."

"Are you serious Master Mavis?"

"Then this is revenge because he knows that Natsu is Igneels son."

"No he will absorb Natsu's Dragon slaying magic and use it to unseal his brothers and sisters."

Meanwhile in the hideout of Azazel he was now preparing to extract the God slaying and Dragon slaying magic from Natsu when he sense the presence of Lissana. "So she finally arrives".

"Azazel I'm already here, where is Natsu?"

"You are rather brave or desperate woman, if you insist in seeing him follow me."

After a short walk Lissana entered a cave where she saw Natsu connected to different kinds of cables and wires. Without her notice Azazel has trap her inside a magic hourglass where her magic is neutralize.

"Now you will see the death of your beloved."

With that said Azazel activated the devise and Natsu started screaming in unthinkable pain when the only thing Lissana can do was watch.

"YES the power of the Flame God and Fire Dragon plus the tear of his beloved woman, the seal will soon be broken." said Azazel while laughing demonically.

After a few minutes the screaming stop Azazel turned the device off and continued to laugh.

"Natsu wake up please." Shouted Lissana while crying

Lissana's tear flow down the hourglass to a small vile.

"Now all preparation is complete."

Now with all he needs is complete he then toss the extracted magic and tear to the altar and it started to glow in a blood red colour then five figure appeared with an incredible strong magic power that even Fairytail felt.

Suddenly a deep voice spoke and said "This will be the age of the Demon Lord".


End file.
